A Love That Goes Both Ways
by SaraJaneCoffeeCake
Summary: Tsuruga-san is losing the fight with his inner BJ. He needs Kyouko's support. After her talk with Lory, Kyouko is determined to help Ren and also struggles with her own feelings. In the meantime, the problem of Sho is confronted. Angst eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Kyoko's Resolve

**This takes place after chapter 183: Breath of Darkness. I decided to ignore Ren about to kill that person as BJ until the next chapter comes out. So please accept this fan fiction to quench your Skip Beat cravings until then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouko's Resolve<strong>

Kyouko pressed the end button on her cell phone. She could feel the blood rush to her face as she thought._ 'That was so close. I almost gave Tsuruga-san away with my hesitation. Plus, that matter of last night is not something that I can easily discuss considering how jumbled I am about it.'_ When Lory had asked whether Tsuruga-san showed any further problematic behavior, Kyouko paused in thinking about his embrace the night before.

But that night it seemed as if Ren was drowning in his despair. So much, actually, that he fell out of character. She felt as if she was the piece of drift wood that he clung on too and her conversation with the president confirmed this little suspicion. But she knew that Ren's despair was disgraceful to him. So much that he didn't even want to discuss it with the one he clung to dear life for. She couldn't share this secret between them with anybody else. Not even with a person who knew more about Tsuruga-san than her apparently.

Then she thought back to the manner in which she had avoided revealing him. Thanks to her acting she could disguise her voice and tell a little lie, even though her face would have betrayed her since she wasn't prepared. It made her appreciate her job even more. Yet, another thought came to her head...

_**'What in the world of curly lameness was that scapegoat that I used! Tsuruga-san's hairstyle as a problematic behavior is completely random and irrelevant!' **_

Whether he believed her or not, Lory let it slide. So she decided to think about something more important. Tsuruga-san has been her most respected sempai in the acting world and she has depended on his constructive criticism many a time. For him to lean upon _her_ in a moment of private weakness overwhelmed her with flattery. She didn't know why he had chosen her but she understood now what she must do. She needed to simply be there for him, keeping him afloat, while he worked out his problem's himself. And she needed to do this task as Setsu; expressing her deep reverence and faith in her older brother. For Ren was lacking this faith in himself.

After thinking of things rather rationally she had calmed down. But then another thought came into her head...

She was not only flattered by Ren's choice in someone to lean on. She felt the blush creeping back to heat her face. She fought to plug down this sudden rush of emotions.

Maybe her love has been released. But that doesn't mean that she will not control it. _'I must not leave myself vulnerable or be selfish toward Tsuruga-san. I will do everything in my power to push my most respected sempai out of the darkness that shrouds him.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Unruly Hair

**Unruly Hair  
><strong>

Cain could feel his sister's eyes on him and fought to keep the nonchalant expression on his face. He turned his head slightly to look into her eyes. Anyone else would have froze or quickly looked away. After all, his stare was intimidating. But she just looked right back with the same exact expressionless face.

After a few silent moments of stone stillness, Setsu suddenly dropped her chin into her palm with an exasperated sigh. Cain's eyebrow almost amusingly raised and Setsu knew to answer the unspoken question.

"Every day your hair becomes more and more unruly," she practically tsked. Cain's expression went from downright chilling to hilariously clueless. He looked at her with rounded eyes. And then the most laughable thing occurred. Yet another curl popped out of his head at that precise moment. For a second, Setsu's face lost all color. Then just as suddenly, she broke down into side splitting guffaws.

Cain could feel tick marks forming on his forehead. Here was his little sister, rolling around on her bed gasping for air. Laughing at his expense! He hardly felt respected.

"I thought that I taught you better than to ever laugh at me little sister." She felt a frigid wind being blown at her and instantly stopped laughing. She reacted quickly but when she looked up, he was already standing over her without making a sound. Setsu shrieked and fell off of the bed. Scrambling on all fours she bumped into his shins. How did he get there so fast?

"You must be punished little sis." He said almost affectionately. But she heard the menace or rather felt it. An exhilarating and pleasurable bolt of electricity went through her entire body while she jumped up and booked it in the other direction. But he was too calm and calculating and his stride was too long as well. His arms snaked around her bare midriff.

Kyouko blushed despite herself. Ren let Emperor of the Night, so to speak, take over. He leaned over and sensually whispered in her ear,

"You're too cruel sis. Laughing at me and then trying to run. I must have vengeance." Kyouko and Setsu stopped breathing in anticipation. With that he turned her around to look at his face. When she looked at him it wasn't Cain nor the Emperor. His eyes were soft and there was a slight curvature of his lips. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and ran his finger down her jaw and under her chin, resting his thumb on top of it.

"Then maybe you'll comb it out for me." Kyouko stood there shell shocked with rosy cheeks. Ren went back into Cain mode and quirked an eyebrow. A bright smile grew on Setsu's face.

"Hai, Onii-chan!"

"Good girl." He sadistically smirked back.

* * *

><p>Cain looked hysterically vulnerable while hugging his knees to his chest and half of his face burrowed in them. His sister was behind him on the bed with a comb. Her tongue cutely stuck out as she concentrated on the stubborn curls. But soon enough she became frustrated. She got up to fetch some hair gel.<p>

Ren took this time to contemplate on Kyouko's shocked expression when he had almost lost his self control. He had wanted to kiss her so bad.

Soon, she was already back and she seated herself behind him once again. But this time she stretched her bear legs out on either side of him.

Ren tried not to look...or even think.

He heard a squirting noise and soon Setsu was working the gel through his hair. His head lulled and his eyes closed at the exquisite feeling. This was just unfair. Wasn't he supposed to be the one punishing her? Not that he really intended to do so. Kyouko might have run away from him.

Setsu started to hum as she picked up the comb again. His eyes opened.

"There. All done brother." He casually rose and stalked over to the bathroom mirror. His hair style was Ren's again. The two had been falling out of character a lot tonight but Tsuruga-san felt that this was too blatantly obvious. With his eyes slightly widened he looked over at Kyouko. And there she was with her hands folded neatly in front of her and her legs politely tucked underneath her. She was looking right at him with innocent eyes and she was biting her lip.

"Would you care for some tea Tsuruga-san?" He gently nodded once and she rose to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Luck Charm

**Good Luck Charm**

It had been a particularly difficult day at work for Tsuruga-san. The more callous violence he had to commit, the more his sadistic side emerged. It disturbed him to have so little control to say the least. He had to be in charge. He had to fight and win the tumultuous battle inside of him.

Today, he had not followed the script and even though the director thought his interpretation improved the story, Ren did not find it acceptable. This character is not someone that he had wanted to get lost in. BJ was already a ruthless character who had no mercy. In the script he fought his battles to the death. But when Ren lost himself in character he played with his victims by making them think that they had a chance. In the end, though, he would ensure that death would come...eventually. Yet, _very_ slowly.

He terrified his own self and was hanging on loosely to the frayed tendrils of his sanity. So as Kyouko entered the room as Setsu that afternoon she found a decomposing Ren again, instead of an aloof and slightly evil Cain.

This time, she was prepared.

She approached Ren as if his eyes weren't large and unfocused. "Onii-chan! I have something for us to do together." She delved for Ren's eye contact and with it, made the challenge clear to him. _'Keep the act up.' _Even though his nerves were raw he saw this and gained renewed vigor. '_She wants me to keep on. She knows that I can keep on. And I can't disappoint my little good luck charm. Now can I?'_

"Yes, little one?" That spine chilling look of Cain's was back. Setsu's sinister gaze was equal to his. And it was her turn to say those two words that Ren just loved to use on her...

"Come here."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Cliff hanger. And guess what? I don't even know what's gonna happen yet! XD But I'll be thinking about it <strong>_**too**_** much as usual so there **_**will**_** be an update soon. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth

**Note from author: _Thank you all for your reviews. This is pretty exciting because this is my first fic technically and I really appreciate it. I figured out how to edit the wrong spelling of Tsuruga-san. Haha duuuh. Thanks for the heads up by the way. Hope that your all having as much fun as me. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

She delved for Ren's eye contact and with it, made the challenge clear to him. _'Keep the act up.' _Even though his nerves were raw he saw this and gained renewed vigor. '_She wants me to keep on. She knows that I can keep on. And I can't disappoint my little good luck charm. Now can I?'_

"Yes, little one?" That spine chilling look of Cain's was back. Setsu's gaze was his equal. And it was her turn to say it...

"Come here."

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth <strong>

Setsu raised her hand palm up for her brother to take. As if in a dream his legs began to draw him close to her. Once he was stationed before his sister, he exchanged his stare from her eyes to the offered hand as if he didn't know what to do with it. Then Cain looked back up at her with a borderline innocent stare. Of course, Setsu gave him a 'pul-eeeze. Just take it already' look. Glancing back down, he hesitantly placed his hand hovering slightly above hers. She almost sighed with impatience and grasped his hand. Keeping him close to her side, she led him over to his bed.

Once they arrived there, she made him lie down on his side so that he was facing her. Setsu placed herself in front of him, settling his face into the crook of her neck with a palmed hand on the back of his head. She rested her chin on his hair and then began to soothingly stroke it.

He was completely out of character. But if he didn't speak, she wouldn't know. She couldn't see his face. So he let his eyes close, his lips part, and a warmth travel to his cheeks. What ever had been troubling him before, he had now forgotten. He felt so consoled at that moment.

Kyouko could feel the hot and moist heat on her collarbone. She was so scared of the feelings that rushed through her and terrified of the man in her arms. She was frightened of how he could hurt her. But letting him see that would defeat the purpose of what she was doing. She didn't want to keep seeing that unhinged look in Tsuruga-san's eyes. He was supposed to be the one in control, the one who she looked up to. Now it was her chance to help _him _in the way that he needed it.

_'Let him think that I'm Setsu. Or let him think whatever he wants.'_

"Onii-san.. You could do anything in world. Anything at all."

_'I can't look up at you right now, Kyoko-chan.'_

"You can protect me."

_'I can barely protect you from myself.'_

"You can act as anyone at all."

_'I can barely act as myself...Well, the persona I've created for myself anyway.'_

"You can scare the crap out of anyone."

_'Including you...The one who I want to draw in.'_

"But I can still embrace you like this. You really make me feel special." This was true for Kyouko and it made her heart ache to admit it. Was she really special in his heart and mind?

She felt him shift and moved her head back to give him room. Her cheeks were stained red. That enchanting smile was there again. She almost melted away. He stretched to sweetly kiss her forehead. Then he lowered himself to eye level brushing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. Raising his head, he ran his nose down her jaw line with his eyes closed again. Trailing down, he buried his face in her neck again. He ended this show of affection with a gentle little squeeze.

"I love you." She didn't need to know that he didn't mean Setsu. Not yet. He proceeded to fall asleep.

Kyouko felt her eyes moisten at his words after that gentle caress. And for the first time she could feel secure enough in his arms to fall asleep her self. Her last thought before she went to bed was,

'_If I know that he is acting then why do I feel so owned, so cocooned in his...love? What if I'm wrong? What if he too throws me awa... I can't worry about myself. Helping my most respected Sempai is my main concern.' _Right after that thought she drifted to sleep in Tsuruga-san's warmth, somehow feeling secure despite her fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you liked it. Next chapter soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Your Cool

**Losing Your Cool**

Kyouko languidly stretched her muscles with a happy little squeak. Her mind mumbled a dreamy thought, _'...best sleep ever...'_ She snuggled back into the warm mass beside her without realizing the position she was currently in. All she cared about was getting back to that pleasant sleep. But Ren had awakened when she stirred and he was completely and utterly gushing over the cute scene in front of him. Inwardly though, of course.

But one little giggle had managed to escape his throat and wrack his body. Kyouko was awake then. And her reaction was just as adorable. She jumped up, making a mussed up picture. More silent giggles shook his body. There she sat with her long legs splayed out from underneath her and her hair tousled in a hilariously cute way.

"I-I should g-get ready for work f-first." she awkwardly sprang up and tripped while removing herself from the bed. But she caught herself and ran to the bathroom. Ren's eyebrows knit with the force of his serious giggle fit.

As embarrassed as she felt, Kyouko couldn't help but be happy that Tsuruga-san seemed more than alright this morning.

* * *

><p>The television set blared in Shotaro Fuwa's dark and otherwise quiet apartment. The brightly colored reflections painted the walls in bursts. Bustling across the screen was him and a certain...chicken playing what could no longer be called a game of sportive tennis.<p>

He paused it, throwing the remote control on the ground and jumping off of the couch. He stalked over to the computer typing one vexing name into Google. Kyouko Mogami.

The first link was Wikipedia. Fuwa opened it and purposefully read the list of roles she's played in. "A friend in a soft drink commercial, a rich bitter girl in a drama called Dark Moon, a rich bully in a school drama, and an angel in Shotaro Fuwa's music video." He summed it up. _'Hmm. They didn't list the chicken. I'm not surprised though. She's probably ashamed of playing such a stupid role. Heh. After __all, that role is too much like how she used to be...a mascot. But I wonder... If they kept this hush hush, then what other roles might she be playing secretly?' _

Kyouko's number one most hated person in the world shut down his computer and set his alarm clock for six in the morning. _'I have to check this out. Destination: LME.' _He let out an egotistical chortle. _'I'm so cool.'_ He was too idiotic to realize that the reason he was going to spy on her was because he was _losing_ his cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Sho is invading my story. I have good reasoning for this so don't be mad. It'll be worth your while. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Oh No, It's Sho!

**I am really sorry everyone for not posting two days in a row. I just got kind of lazy and tired. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No, It's Sho!<strong>

Shotaro Fuwa walked into the LME in what he thought was a full disguise. So basically, sun-glasses. What he didn't realize was that he was quite blatantly obvious with his cocky rocker stance and that unbearable self-loving grin. Everyone near the entrance had recognized him and started whispering to each other while openly staring. Of course though, he was too busy being impressed with himself to notice. _'Too bad I can't confront her today. I have to be sneaky. But I'd love to see that passionate hatred on her face when she looks at me. It's thrilling to me now where it used to scare me. I like this new Kyouko. She's always doing for herself and being unpredictable. It's kind of...sexy. And it's nice to be reassured that she still thinks of me with vigor. Even if it's in loathing way. And I just can't let that Tsuruga guy win. Kyouko-chan is mine! I have to gain more knowledge of the new Kyouko. I have to know more than he does. I have to have the advantage here again. And all his fan girls will talk about how I am so much better than him and Kyouko will be my proof when I finally make her mine!' _

The other people in the room became increasingly nervous as Shotaro Fuwa began to let out an evil cackle.

* * *

><p>Yashiro happened to be waiting for Ren and Kyouko-chan in the lobby to take them to the set when he saw the bleach blonde monstrosity. He pulled on a glove and texted Ren of the danger as quickly as he could. But when he looked up, Fuwa was already gone.<p>

* * *

><p>The final touches were put onto Ren's person and now he was Cain. The make-up artist packed up and left and Ren was about to slip into his character to go fetch "his little sister." He shut off the lights and started to slip on his shoes but then he heard his phone go off faintly. Where it was coming from, he couldn't say. He needed to hurry so he scrambled around the dressing room, throwing everything everywhere to find the dang thing. Then he looked over to to the vanity and saw a bright light shine through a piece of cloth. He shuffled to pick it up and stubbed his toe rather hardly on the edge of the wooden vanity. He knelt over to grab his foot in agony. Under gritted teeth he mumbled unspeakable things and then grabbed his phone. As his eyes scanned over the text message from Yashiro-san the roomed filled with a blood-curdling, murderous aura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Waste Land

**My apologies for the delay on writing. I've had a killer ear infection that hurts like nothing else but right now it feels pretty painless and I'm in a get-things-done-mood. Funny how the helpful moods always strike me in the middle of the night. -.- Anyway, hope you enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Waste Land<strong>

_As Ren's eyes scanned over the text message from Yashiro-san the roomed filled with a blood-curdling, murderous aura._

And just like that, the room was empty.

Shotaro crept around the corner of an empty corridor where all the dressing rooms were. It was completely barren except for him and one other soul. _'The former Kyouko-chan, now Kyouko Mogami. A mysterious and intriguing woman to me now.'_

Yet, Kyouko never sensed him being there. She appeared to be quite distracted. In fact, there was a blush on her petite face that was spreading to her little ears. Sho didn't know that Kyouko was thinking about a bold course that she took with Tsuruga-san last night. Nor did he know she was replaying his laughter at her this morning and the soft, adoring look in his eye. But somehow, just somehow, he knew that she was blushing for 'that Tsuruga guy.' With this in mind a rage coming from jealousy boiled in him and a certain amount of panic as well. _'I need to hurry with my plan to have her as mine once again.'_

Kyouko had already quietly slipped into her dressing room. Shotaro Fuwa lowered himself onto the ground with a casual stance and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

_Time lapse_

Sho heard the door creak open and rose to his feet quickly but calmly, hands in pockets. Peeking around the corner, he didn't know what to expect.

To describe the look on his face when he saw her, a word like 'disturbed' might come close. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank. A small surprised noise came from his throat and he trembled violently while bringing a hand to his mouth. With his back against the wall, he fought to gain back his composure. Of all disguises that he could have fathomed, that was not the one that he pictured on Kyouko. _'The temptress but most impossible to approach. Kyouko was getting more and more interesting.' _He turned and took another peek. A perverted, blushing grin came to his face. _'Kyouko-chan. I've never seen you show so much skin.' _

Suddenly, Sho felt as if he was being stabbed with icicles in the back. Spinning around, he came face to face with Cain Heel. And if looks could kill Sho would have suffered an excruciating death right then. For a second Fuwa's self confidence was replaced with dread. _'This guy is imagining horrific ways to kill me! I just know it!' _

Just like that the scary man sauntered away leaving behind him a frozen waste land.


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Show You

**"I'll Show You"**

This large intimidating man stationed himself besides the seemingly unapproachable girl and lazily slung his arm around her bare shoulders. She only responded by slipping in closer and looking up at the man with a pleased smirk. Sho was seething. And then the man looked over his shoulder at the stunned bleach blond with the most possessive look he had ever seen in his life. Setsu briefly glanced at her brother and then to whatever he was staring at. Her only reaction was to raise a dainty little eyebrow. There was no recognition on her face. More icicles were shot through Sho. Then she looked back to the man shrouded in black.

"Is this guy bothering you big bro?"

_'Brother?'_

"I was just thinking about asking you the same thing."

"This is the first time I've seen him in my life." Sho almost keeled over and for a second he almost doubted that she was Kyouko despite seeing the proof right before his eyes. _'She's getting good...her hate for me must be weakening...and that means...' _Shotaro just clenched his fists and marched the other way.

"What a strange man."

"If you see him around again, let me know. I'll kill him." Even Ren himself felt this way. He could never actually kill him yet he wanted to in the worse way. Kyouko's obsession with Sho added to her stolen first kiss had him seething. And Cain's sister complex and radar for bad intentions had sirens blowing when the obnoxious bleach blond came around. Disturbing images of a screaming, twisted Fuwa pretzel flashed before his red tainted eyes. The one thing that kept him from going insane with sadism was Kyouko's excellent reaction to the cocky bubble gum pop singer or lack there of. He knew that she was just acting but it was some comfort to his ego. She was completely concentrated on their little Cain/Setsu world and somewhere in there was Ren and Kyouko.

Setsu's chuckled at her brother's over reaction. "The pretty boy was just standing there so I see no reason to kill him. And besides big bro, I wouldn't be very happy if you were taken away from me and put into jail." The thought made her eyebrows knit and she grasped his large hands tightly in her little ones. His face softened as her concerned liquid orbs stared into his. A warmth pooled in his stomach and he almost choked on the lump in his throat. She was looking at him so lovingly. But he wasn't going to be distracted. He grabbed her chin and boar into her eyes, only a short distance away from her face.

"I don't think that you understand the situation. That..._thing _might try to hurt you and take advantage of your naivety. If you catch a glimpse of him again you are to text me _immediately_."

"B- "

"No buts. I don't want him even _looking_ at you!" 'I_'ll have his eyeballs on toothpicks.' _he mentally added.

Kyouko's eyes were the size of saucers. Ren realized his slip up and wondered how to act it off. But Kyouko's face had changed. A dark shadow covered her eyes.

If there was anything Setsu hated more than being separate from her brother, it was him treating her as if she was an air head. It hurt her but it also made her dangerously angry. Setsu whispered in a monotone, "I don't _ understand_? My _naivety?_ I am to text you _immediately?_Are you...belittling me? Do you realize how many aspects of your life that I control?" She giggled evilly, cupped the nape of his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear "If you are, you'll regret it big brother." A cold shiver tingled down his spine and he gulped but he felt somewhat excited. Her touch was suddenly gone from him and he heard her high heels clicking away. Ren watched as her butt swayed back and forth in her tiny leather shorts and grumbled about how he didn't want other men seeing her in those.

She stopped, "What was that?"

He sped past her in long, relaxed strides. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry." Her eyes narrowed at his broad back. _'I'll show you.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge Gone Bad

During a long event less day at Cain's work, Setsu imagined a whole slew of agonizing tortures that she could put her brother through but by lunch time she chose the one that would execute her purpose most efficiently. She spent the rest of the afternoon perfecting her plan so that it would be keenly effective. At one point, she almost felt sorry for her big bro but then she remembered his demeaning ways this morning and was invigorated. _'This'll be fun..' _Her expression was so frightening that you could almost see toxins dripping from her evil grin. She had to hold back her pleased chortles. She really thought herself a genius.

To anyone else in the room who had happened to unfortunately glance at her, Setsu seemed absolutely horrifying. But her brother was far more horrific. Not only that, but it wasn't like this was the first time that his little sister had tried to get revenge on him. He wasn't worried because it is always obvious when she is planning something, and he could always surprise her into submission some way. Yet, her attempts are so cute that he finds them rather fun to watch unfold. Not to mention the way she just unraveled when he stayed nonchalant. She would get mad beyond words and acted like an angry kitten. So helpless but so full of fire. Sometimes he liked to toy with her too, acting innocent and cooly praising her while using his 'seduction' techniques. Any way he dished it, her reaction was fun to watch, and he did not expect this afternoon to be any different. He looked forward to it as well. Only he gets to enjoy his sister's cuteness, and he was keeping it that way.

Later that night, Cain threw himself onto the bed and acted as if he never suspected a thing. He watched as the curtain pulled back and the show began. He had seen it many times before. First, she would make him a meal or beverage...

"Would you like a glass of wine brother?" With a perfect eyebrow arched he asked, " Since when do we have wine?" He decided to ruin her pace and spend time on annoying trivial things.

"I like to keep some for..._special_ occasions." She was trying to be like him. Trying to beat him at his own game. Well then, he could play hers. He let a smile curl his lips and bat an eyelash. "Oh? And what occasion am I honored to be let in on?" She was still holding her own though. With laughter in her voice she said, "Why don't you just shut up, sit back, and see?" She pushed him against the head board with her pointer finger to his broad chest. He had to hold back from chuckling in delight, entertained once again by his darling of a sister. He looked down at his chest and then dragged his eyes up to hers like she was something to eat. Then his expression became a bit harsh. Cain crossed his arms and sighed. "Big words from such a little flat chested brat. What made you think that you were _allowed _to have wine anyways, huh?" He saw her eyebrow knit in anger for a split second but then she recovered. "Oh! I forgot to tell you..." She layed herself in front of him with her weight on her elbow and examined her nails. "Tsk. Not so brother. I am an experienced _woman_ now." Her eyes swiveled to his face. The smile there melted quickly. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"_What_ do you mean? The poison dripped from his lips and he advanced on her. "I _mean_ that my life doesn't just revolve around you brother. I have...needs." Cain growled. "I don't believe you." He grumbled between grit teeth. "All you've ever needed was be surrounding me." Their was pain in his eyes almost hidden behind all his anger. "Well maybe..." She twirled a frayed string on his bed comforter. "I'm on to better things." She paused at his deep intake of break. "Things that don't involve dictation of my life. People that respect my judgment. Places where I'm not just your little PET!" She stared at him with wide, crazed eyes. Suddenly, this was serious. This felt real. His outraged expression softened. "I didn't know...being my pet was...burdensome to you. I was always yours as well." He was giving her that – that smile. The smile of so much tender and affection that it just broke her heart. "I'm so attached to you that I even take you to work. Heh... I would never abandon you. Maybe even if you wanted me too... I thought that you felt the same. I thought that our worlds revolved around each others. That we were in our own world. And everyone else was just troublesome and boring. I never wanted to share you" He slipped his fingers into her hair and pressed his cheek to hers whispering in her ear, "Please tell me that you were lying to me just now." Setsu took in a long shaky breath. "I...I did lie. I just wanted to...I didn't mean for...Brother, you're still what I live for. Completely. No one else in the world matters." She traced her finger down his chest to avoid his eyes when he moved back. He gripped her hand to him possessively. "I got you kiddo. Let's keep it that way forever." She smiled up into his eyes lovingly and kissed his cheek tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck slightly. "Yeah. We will always be the only two in our world." They hugged tightly. And like always she fell asleep there listening to his heart beat. See, she was the only one who got to see that he was human. That was because he was only human for her...

The next morning, she woke up to the soft tickle of his hands in her hair. He was obsessed with playing in her hair. The part of her that was Setsu was used to it. The part of her which was Kyouko loved it so much that she could hardly stand it. It sent shivers all over. She started to breathe shallowly through her parted lips and looked down to hide the coloring staining her cheeks. He chuckled. "That tickles." It was then that she realized that her face was buried in his bare chest. She shot up completely red. But he stopped her with a steal grip on her arm. His expression was soft as to not scare her. "It was too warm with the extra body heat last night." He paused so that she could except his explanation. Then he spoke again when he could tell that she was at a loss of how to act. "Today, we both have the day off. I wondered if you would take a walk with me. Just as ourselves." Kyouko was a little shocked that he was so openly out of character and became very shy when she realized the compromising position that they were in. He sat up bracing her as well. "Well? Did you have any plans?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay. I'll take a shower first then." He removed himself from the bed and casually walked into the bathroom. She couldn't help but miss his heat. She was in awe at how intimate a position she was in with him and not for the first time. She wanted to cry and giggle at the same time. Instead, she cuddled back under the covers soaking up the remaining of his body heat and surrounding her self with his intoxicating smell.

She needed calm down and tread through these waters carefully. But it made her wonder since he was inviting her to spend the day with him. She got up to make him some breakfast. She needed to do something to get rid of these nerves.


End file.
